Worldwide initiatives for climate protection and for reducing the global emission of greenhouse gases make it necessary to design industrial plants which have the lowest possible emission of carbon dioxide.
The general state of the art (for example DE-C-2056824, EP-A-0533231) is to use various processes to set the stoichiometry number necessary for the synthesis of methanol. U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,352 describes a process in which carbon monoxide and methanol are provided for the production of acetic acid. The synthesis gas here is produced by steam reforming.
Based on this prior art, the invention has the object of developing an inexpensive process for the production of methanol in which the emission of carbon dioxide is reduced or even completely eliminated.